XZ United: Wily's Rebirth
by Akira Strife
Summary: X and Zero finally left the Maverick hunters. Now they are searching for where they belong. Will Zero get over Iris's death? And will X get over his fear of becoming Maverick? Summary may suck but story will be awesome in later chapters R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Akira: Here is my fanfic of Megaman X with a little bit of the original Megaman in it! My new obsession is with Zero so HANDS OFF!!

Zero: O.O removes hands off his waist

Akira: - -; I didn't mean you Zero. Anyway,

Quickman: Zips in Akiradoesnotownmegamanxoranyoftheoriginalcharactersfrommegamanormegamanxsodon'tsue! Zips out

Akira: o.o catch all that? Well too bad if you didn't...I might decide to put other's in this fanfic but review with your character...remember, if you are a girl, Zero and Bass are already taken! Sorry! I do, however, own my character Rowena! And my friend Sarah owns her character Jazz so no steals!

X: Stealing is wrong!

Heatman: Very wrong drinks gasoline

All: DIVE FOR COVER!

Heatman: o.o? Burns everyone in the area ;

Akira: In ashes enjoy...falls backwards

X and Zero: x.x

Heatman: I defeated X and Zero!! -

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

X and Zero finally left the Maverick hunters. There fears of turning on the innocent Reploids took the better of them and they decided to head off. X and Zero swore they would finish each other off if one of them became a Maverick but neither of them wishes to lose the other's company. X and Zero were like brothers and X never judged Zero after finding out who his real creator was. X is worried about Zero though. Since the death of Iris, he's become isolated and seems to argue with X every time they make a decision about fighting. Zero has yet to find out who or what he's fighting for and X wishes to know the truth.

X and Zero came to an old ruined Maverick city and looked around. There, in pink armor was a girl with brown hair digging through some old Maverick parts.

"What are you doing for?" X called over to the unknown Reploid, "Need some help?"

"Well that would be nice...seeing how I cannot see. My name is Jazz," She answered back, standing up. Zero and X shrugged and walked over to her.

"Why are you digging here alone?" Zero asked, crossing his arms as X nodded.

"I'm looking for my lost cable..." Jazz replied, opening up a compartment in her arm and showing she had a missing wire or something.  
  
"We'll help you..." X offered, digging through the Maverick parts. Zero on the other hand decided to take a walk, "Hey Zero! Zero! Where are you going?? Aren't you going to help?"  
  
"I'm going to go search the perimeter...I'll be back," Zero called continuing to walk away.  
  
"If you see Ro, ask her to bring back my repair kit!" Jazz called.

Zero kept walking. 'Ro? Who's Ro?' he thought walking along the destroyed city. He noticed a large pile of dead Mavericks and clenched his fists. He kicked it angrily.

"Why can't I figure this out? Someone, TELL ME!" Zero screamed.

"If you are wondering how those Mavericks died, I killed them," A feminine voice said behind him.

"Jazz?" He questioned, knowing she was the only female he saw here and turned around, his eyes going wide.

"You know Jazz? She's my friend but I'm not her...the name is Rowena" She answered crossing her arms and walking up to him, "And you are?"

"Zero" He answered. 'That face...she looks like..!' Zero thought, his eyes going wide. There was no denying it. The resemblance was there and Zero could see it. This girl looked like Iris, the girl he fell in love with years ago but was destroyed by his own hands. She had different coloured hair, different armor but the face resembled Iris almost completely.  
  
"Hey...Zero is it? You look like you've seen a ghost" Rowena stated, "I assure you I'm real."  
  
"Uh..." He muttered shaking his head, "Do you know a girl named-"

"Zero!! Zero!!" X hollered leading Jazz by the hand, "Hey...where have you been? We found her cable..."  
  
"This your friend Zero?" Rowena stated turning around, "And Jazz...already found a boyfriend did you?"

At the mention of boyfriend, both Reploids blushed and X let go of her hand.  
  
"You see...she can't see so-" X tried to explain.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're cute when you're embarrassed. It's okay, Jazz can't see so she often needs help from other Reploids to lead her around. I appreciate your help" Rowena said walking over and taking a grateful Jazz's hand.

Zero got slightly angry. Was he...jealous? 'I can't be!' he thought, 'I just met her!'

"Well my name is X...and I see you already met Zero...we used to be part of the Maverick Hunters" X stated doing the introductions.

"What brings you here?" Rowena asked, Jazz still slightly nervous around the new comers.

"Well...um..." X said sighing loudly.

"Trying to find where we belong... that's all," Zero answered for him.

"Yeah." X agreed.

"Trying to find where you belong? Well I doubt it would be here..." Rowena said, "This sector is in ruins...the Earth...is falling to the hands of the Mavericks...you'll be lucky if you find a human around"

"But Ro...our base...they can stay there until they find where they want to go" Jazz stated.

"Base? What base?" X questioned, "I didn't see it on the way into this sector..."

"It's over here, I'll show you." Rowena said, "Oh! Before I forget! Jazz...here's your repair kit,"  
  
"Thank you" Jazz said taking it back, "What did you need it for?"  
  
"Thought I could repair something...you know, to use in our base but I couldn't" Rowena said.

Rowena, walking ahead of X and Zero with Jazz, lead the new comers to a large metallic building. The door was 10 times the size of Zero who seemed to be the tallest and the actual stability of the place looked safe enough.

"You sure it's going to hold together?" X asked.

"Of course! Jazz and I repaired it ourselves!" Rowena said gloatingly, "Want to come in?"

X and Zero looked at each other before nodding and proceeding in. Rowena opened the huge door with a security switch and walked in. The first floor was huge and had a bunch of computers in the far right hand corner.

"This place is big!" X said, "Maybe we will stay...what do you say Zero?"  
  
"I don't think we should," Zero answered.

"Oh come on! We have nowhere else to go...maybe we'll find our destiny here" X said as Zero finally nodded.

"Okay then! Jazz, I'm going to hook you into the computer...watch for Mavericks would you?" Rowena asked.

"Sure!" Jazz said happily as Rowena took her to the main computer and plugged her into it.

"Okay this way" Rowena said leading the two male Reploids up the stairs.

"Pretty big" Zero said.

"Yeah" X agreed.

"Okay, Zero you can have this room" Rowena said pointing to the first door on the right.

"Thanks" Zero said walking into it.

"And X, you can have this one," Rowena said going to the very last door on the right hand side (which was the third door).

"Alright. Thank you Rowena..." X said.

"Just call me Ro" Rowena said, "Sleep tight!"

Rowena nodded to X as he entered his room and proceeded down the stairs.

"Jazz can you watch things here? I think I'm going to take a break," Rowena said as Jazz nodded. She proceeded up the stairs and to the first door on the left, which was her room.

Akira: That's it for chapter 1! Chapter 2 will most likely be the Role-play I am currently doing almost word for word (except for the starting). My characters I act out are Rowena and Zero, X and Jazz are controlled by my other two friends. Anyway hope you liked chapter 2

Heatman: still dancing I defeated Zero and X, tra la la la la!

X: You didn't defeat us! Blasts Heatman away

Zero: Yes well, when do I get to kill things?

Akira: In Chapter 2  
  
Zero: grins

Akira: o.o that grin scares me... 

Quickman: zips in R&R! Zips out

Zero: HEY I was supposed to say that!! Chases after Quickman

Akira: - -; You won't catch him  
  
Zero: Is that a challenge? I AM THE BEST! Continues chasing

X: At least his ego is in tact - -

Akira: Ya but his A.I. must be loose 


	2. Chapter 2: Megaman's capture

Akira: Here is chapter 2! Made up entirely of my role-play on my site. Jazz is played by Sarah and Sarah later plays Zero half way through (I wasn't too good at acting him out...), Rowena and Bass are played by me and X and Megaman are played by Andrew for this chapter only. The role-play may turn out differently from this story so bare with me. Oh and Shadow, thank you for your in put you'll be in chapter 3!

Zero: Falls to his knees Damn...that...Quickman...

Akira: told you Zero you wouldn't catch him

X: He never listens

Zero: GAH! Throws his Z Saber and hits Quickman in the legs, tripping him completely unintentional O.O...-! Ah ha! Runs up and hits Quickman in the back of the head caught him!

Akira: That counts as cheating!  
  
X: Yeah Zero!  
  
Zero: eye twitches NO IT DOESN'T!!!

X: O.o uh...we better be careful not to anger him...

Akira: nods agreed...but how do we calm him down?

X: I know! Runs and drags Ro in

Ro: Yawns Hmm...

Zero: Completely calms down Ro!!!  
  
Ro: Oh, hi Zero

X and Akira: Whew... - -;

Chapter 2

It has been three months since X and Zero joined Rowena and Jazz in their base. They didn't really leave the base but helped repair it. They added a few security systems so that the base would be protected when they left.  
  
X and Zero learned more about Jazz and Ro and there capabilities. Jazz is a healer and medic but not very good at fighting because she is blind. Rowena on the other hand has an unknown past but awesome fighting skill with her Energy bow. X is protective over the too of them but only thinks of them as friends. Z is also developing a feeling for Jazz but figures its just friendship. Zero sees a resemblance in Rowena to Iris and starts to develop a feeling for her as well.

The pink medic ran a hand along the wall, she had an antique design; she was old, though she didn't look it. Her hand memorized each bump in the wall, her eyes had never worked, so she had to use scanners and motion censors to survive, it wasn't easy but it did the job.

"Rowena...?" she called, getting used to a new building was difficult, and this was the fourth time she was sure she was lost. After the base was re done, she lost track of where everything was.

After ten minutes of silence she figured she was basically screwed, she sighed and silently wished that.... he was here... but she hadn't seen him in decades...and long since heard rumours of his demise 'he never liked me anyway.' she thought and continued her pointless track forward. Until she found the stairs...then she took a very fast and painful trip to the bottom of them.

Rowena looked up from her spot near the main computer as she heard a loud crashing noise. Zero who was watching the monitors carefully, itching to fight something looked up as well.  
  
"What was that?" Zero questioned standing up, "X isn't that loud when he comes in"  
  
"Hmm..." Rowena said looking around, "I'll go check it out"  
  
She said nodding before Zero put an arm in front of her, stopping her movement.  
  
"I'll go." He stated, not giving Rowena time to object and walked towards the noise. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and crossed his arms.  
  
"I told you, that you should stick close to someone...other wise this occurs" Zero pointed out, helping Jazz back to her feet. Rowena ran up moments later.  
  
"Jazz, are you okay?" Rowena asked, looking concerned. Zero just grunted and turned his attention towards the monitors that were flashing red.  
  
"Shit!" Zero cursed running up to the screens, "It seems that a few Mavericks have discovered our base...Rowena, stay here and watch Jazz"  
  
"Zero!" Rowena said angrily, "I can fight too you know!"  
  
Zero turned and glared at her sharply, silencing her. She knew that look. Zero often gave her it when he didn't want her fighting. Zero ran towards the large double doors but was stopped by Rowena's words.  
  
"I'm not Iris!!" she called to him and he stopped. He said nothing and continued through the doors. Rowena turned her attention back to Jazz, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up...Zero is obviously not going to let me go"

Jazz chuckled silently, " Its cute..." she said silently, And stood by herself, she dusted off her legs and arms, "I may have never seen him or you... but it sounds...like you both like each other..." she smiled to herself. She turned her attention to her broken parts.  
  
Click, click, clank  
  
any broken wires, gears or circuits clicked back into place, "And I believe -I- am the medic here, am I not?" she said, trying to lighten up her comrade's disappointment.

"Me? Like him? No way!" Rowena grunted in anger before chuckling, "Yeah, I'm not too good at piecing people back together...I'd probably put your arm down at where your leg is or something"  
  
It was true, Rowena didn't like the fact Zero was really protective over her but if she went, who would keep Jazz company? She smiled before sitting down at the computers. She laughed.  
  
"I think Zero is having too much fun out there..." She said, watching him cut up the enemy robots and performing show off moves. He then turned to where he knew a camera was placed and did a thumbs up.  
  
"Humph show off," Rowena said shaking her head.

Jazz smiled a silent knowing before carefully feeling her way to a seat near Rowena. "Could you hook me in please..?" she said turning to where she heard Rowena's voice last, "I'd like to see..." she said meekly as she brushed the hair from the back of her neck, revealing an outlet for a computer cable.

"Sure" Rowena said pulling out a rather large cable, "Hold still..."  
  
Rowena carefully placed it in the back of her neck, turned something on and smiled.  
  
"You're in Jazz" Rowena said, leaning back on the chair she was in

Jazz's body smiled, "...I can see you..." she said, she hadn't been able to see in decades, no one trusted her with their computer, or even an antique camera, because of the Mavericks. She seemed to giggle, "I think he's showing off for you..."

Playing with the communicator that X made, Zero began to talk through it.  
  
"Hey Rowena, is Jazz in?" Zero asked, jumping over one of the bots.  
  
"Yeah..." Rowena answered back, "She wants to see your show off moves"  
  
"I'm not showing off" Zero winked, using his Z saber to cut off one of the robots heads, jumped up, kicked it and sent it flying into another robot, blowing it up.  
  
"Sure your not..." Rowena said crossing her arms, "You almost finished out there?"  
  
"Yep" Zero said fighting some more.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't talk and fight at the same time," Rowena stated.  
  
"I'm fine Rowena" Zero said, but just as he stated that, one of the remaining robots shot and blew a chunk out of his shoulder.  
  
"Zero!!" Rowena called through the com.  
  
"I'm alright..." Zero said, throwing his saber into the robot, "I guess Jazz has some work...eh Jazz?"

Rowena sighed, "He's going to get himself taken apart... and if he IS showing off for me, I'll take him apart myself!"

Jazz laughed, "Your both so protective..." she said as she managed to get her voice into a transmission to Zero, "I can see you, finally..." she said, still suffering from giggles at Rowena's comment, "When your done just come back and that will be gone in no time," She was about to leave, but before she left she turned to him one last time and said teasingly, "just be more careful, and stop showing off, your making the rest of us look bad." She smiled and ended the transmission.

I was not showing-" But before Zero could finished she ended the transmission, grumbling a bit and killing off the remaining Mavericks, Zero decided to head back inside, "I hope you can repair this Jazz...this is my good arm!"  
  
Zero looked over at Jazz then too Rowena who was shaking her head.  
  
"You are going to get yourself taken apart," Rowena stated.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Zero answered.

Jazz reached behind her neck and removed the cable, "Back to darkness and static..." she said, "...that brought back memories..." she smiled and stood, "You'll have to help me back though, I'm not sure how I got here either than a fast drop and a sudden stop..." She looked towards where she heard Zero.

"Alright" Zero said crossing his arms before walking up to Jazz. "Here..."  
  
Zero placed her hand on his shoulder to help lead her back up the stairs "I'll get X to put in an escalator, promise"  
  
Rowena got sort of jealous but didn't show it and turned her attention back to the screens "Be careful with her Zero...don't injure her too"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...watch the first step here" Zero said stepping up.

Jazz felt the tense of electricity in Rowena, she followed the red Reploid and stepped up the stairs, '...she's jealous...I shouldn't meddle..." she mentally chanted to herself, it was tempting to see how these two would react if they were set up...most likely it would end in a missing limb on her part, so she dismissed the thought. She followed Zero like he was her seeing-eye dog, and just thought about the memories she'd forgotten, that she had realized by jacking in to the computer... "...Bass..." she muttered quietly.

As the words came out of the little robot the screens in the control room began to flicker red again. There was a second wave of the mavericks heading towards the station. This time there were, double the amount of robots. One of the robots got to the doorway of the station and right before he could do anything worthwhile, a gigantic blue blaster bullet directly hit the robots back, blowing it to bits. X jumped out from behind a bolder and began to blast his way through. He opened a channel on his communicator.

"This is X, come in." X said trying to get someone from the station to answer. He dodged one of the robots weapon and slid past the robots legs on his side blasting it and removing the Robot's lower half. He got up and went back to the bolder. "Come in guys! Anybody there?!" X peaked around the bolder and destroyed another robot. "Help would be nice guys!" X waited for a reply.

At the expense of her sight, Jazz could pick up almost anything..."X is back, he's brought friends..." She felt zero's bad shoulder, "...You have work to do. " she let go and found a wall, and leaned against it.

"X!! You're back...did you HAVE to bring the cavalry?" Rowena said sighing before grabbing her weapon. She ran to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You're hurt Zero, I'll handle it! X needs my help!" Rowena said before running to the other stairs and running up them.  
  
"Damn it!! I hate it when she does that! Are you going to be fine here Jazz?" Zero questioned. He looked over at his shoulder and figured he'd be fine for a while longer.  
  
Rowena ran up the stairs and to the skylight doorway at the top of the base. Seeing X below she smiled and pulled out an energy arrow, firing it at a guy directly beside X.  
  
"Thought you could use some help X" Rowena said winking and jumping down. Firing a few more arrows at the Mavericks.

Jazz nodded, "I've survived worse, just be quick about it...your arm won't be mobile for long like that..." she said turning her empty, pupil less gaze downward, "Have fun..."

"I'll bring you back a souvenir" Zero said, giving Jazz the thumbs up before taking off down the stairs.  
  
"Hey X, next time you are going to bring friends over make sure they are good Reploids okay?" Rowena teased shooting a few more Mavericks.

Jazz started to feel her way around the area she was in, a stretch of hallway much like the others, she sighed and slid down the wall to a sitting position, "This shouldn't take long." She mused aloud, wishing she could be out there with them.

"Well next time I won't bring anything for ya" X said jokingly. X began to power up and blasted the last robot severely shattering it to pieces.

"So how's my man Zero doing?" X asked. "I was right behind him and then he just ran off to the station. He left me with a whole lot of mavericks to handle."

"He's showing off as usual..." Rowena stated.  
  
"I thought you could handle them on your own X" Zero said walking out from behind a rather large pillar or tower of scrap Mavericks, "Next time you should tell me when you can't handle it...that it's too much for you"  
  
"Quit taunting him" Rowena said, "Come on let's get back in to Jazz...we are all dying to hear what you guys found out there"

Jazz sat against the wall of the hallway she was left in, she felt quite miserable at the moment yet she was smiling. She couldn't fight, she'd been by herself for the past 70 or so years...or was it a century? She'd lost count a while ago anyway, she wanted to fight, but she was incapable...though she'd still never learned to accept that. Her original creator was dead, and didn't even know she was still alive after she was stolen. She had just disappeared. '...Just...stop thinking about it.' she mused to herself and opened her shuteyes, wishing that it was all a bad dream and that she was normal...  
  
Static...at least it was better than nothing...

"Look who's talking Zero..." X said, "Is that an injury, ha! You had fewer mavericks then I did and you got injured! Look like you couldn't handle them yourself. Ha, ha, ha!" X walked into the station and up the stairs to the control room.

"So what's on the agenda show off?" X asked Zero

"Ha, ha very funny X" Zero said sarcastically, "I was being distracted...you didn't have women talking to you"  
  
"Humph...so we distract you now?" Rowena said following X into the building, followed by Zero.  
  
"Hmm..." He said leaning against a chair, "It seems we've cleared Sectors 1 and 3...we still have a lot to go through...there are so many still around. I better get this fixed, any longer out and my arm will probably fall off"  
  
Zero joked, walking up the stairs to find Jazz. "Jazz, where are you?"  
  
"You might as well sit down X and take a break...you did an entire Sector today. Did you find any humans?" Rowena asked, taking her normal seat in the middle.

"No....no humans...." X replied, "But I did find this capsule in a ruins that looked like a Laboratory." X pulled out a small capsule.

"It looks really old too. " X added. "We should put it in a contain area and open it."

"Are you sure that's wise X?" Rowena asked, examining it closely, "I mean...just about anything could be in there...a Maverick...or a Reploid..."

"That's why we should open it up in a contained area and Zero and myself will be there if it is bad." X explained.

Jazz's head perked up. "Over here..." she said and stretched out left arm. She lightly smacked the lower part of her arm and a part of it fell out, revealing a welding tool, and several other mechanical repair devices. "Taking your time as always were we?"

"Heh...I guess so" Zero answered, approaching Jazz, "What would we do without you Jazz? X can't repair...and I doubt Rowena is that handy either"  
  
"I guess you're right..." Rowena said shaking her head, "Curiosity got the better of me, let's open it! We can bring it over here and wait for Zero and Jazz..."  
  
Rowena nodded and pointed to a large chamber on the far end of the room.

X brought the capsule to the chamber and placed it on the table. He waited for Zero to enter the room and for the door to shut and lock.

"Are you ready Zero?" X asked. He pushed the button on the blue capsule. A blinding light shown from the opening capsule, blinding X and Zero. X aimed his blaster and when the light dimmed he froze. There before him stood...

"Hi, I'm Megaman!" said the little blue robot, which was now standing on the table.

"Mega...ma...n...." X said in shock.

"That's right! I was made by Dr. Light to destroy Dr. Wily and his evil robots!" said Megaman. "What year are we in?"

Zero stood there also with his eyes wide, shocked but almost in disgust. He couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"X...." Rowena said looking over at him before glaring at Zero who continued to laugh.  
  
"It's...like a miniature version of you, X!" Zero said trying to calm himself down to speak, "Mini X!"  
  
Zero shook his head and finally stopped laughing. He looked over and saw Rowena slightly glaring at him. He sighed and crossed his arms and watched X's reaction.

Rowena shook her head and walked up to the younger looking robot that called himself Megaman. She examined him closely, walking around him. "Hmmm looks like an earlier version of you X...but it seems his capabilities are limited unlike yours...we are in the year 2131. What year were you from little guy?"  
  
Zero shrugged his shoulders and just continued to watch feeling slightly...jealous? Nah. He shook his head. 'What if I care if she's examining him?!' Zero thought to himself.

Jazz felt a slight sense of doom, she backed away from the group and silently exited, and after moments of no one registering her exit she tried to navigate herself around. '...My...big brother's still alive...' she mused and her thoughts wandered.

"I'm from the year 200X, and not that small!" Megaman replied. "I maybe limited to you but my memory banks are full of useful information."

"Well he can be useful to throw at the Reploids at least," joked X.

"Your lucky I'm not programmed superior to you," replied Megaman.

"Hmmm....if we take that...re arrange that...oh! Add one of those..." Rowena began to mutter grinning evilly, "I think he'd be a useful tool..."  
  
"Uh Mini X...I'd back away when she's doing that...unless of course, you want to be a walking time bomb" Zero stated, "Hmmm you must have been created during the time of Dr. Wily...I guess X, you were modeled after him"  
  
"He seems to be a full functioning Reploid...huh...usually ones lasting that long have some sort of sign of decay..." Rowena stated, "Dr. Light must have been a really good creator...I can't seem to find anything wrong with you...except for that fact that your outdated"

Jazz had made it back to, what felt like her room, she recognized the brail she carved in the doorway and she went inside, her door shut behind her. She felt ill, though she knew she had no virus, her cables inside were churning. Everything she wanted to forget had hit her in a flurry within the past few hours. "Bass...Wily...Megaman...Proto..." She clutched her midsection, "Protoman, Light...ugh..." She tried to match her symptoms from anything she'd read about...nothing physical was wrong with her minus her sight...  
  
It had to be in her head...

"Hmm" Rowena said finally looking up. She looked around and noticed Jazz wasn't currently in the room. She got slightly worried. She walked up to the door. Zero turned and faced her they nodded and Rowena left the room. She didn't want to call out her name...she checked the repair room on the first floor but there was no one there. 'Her room maybe? Long shot...' Rowena thought, coming to Jazz's door. She knocked lightly. "Jazz...?"

Jazz was doubled over her bed, all the anxiety causing extreme tension in her wires and gears, she felt like she was about to cough up her inner cables. She couldn't hear them over her attempts to hold back chokes.

"Well, stick with me and you'll be fine...oh! And stay away from Rowena, she's crazy..." X said to Megaman.

"So if you guys are still made, that means that there is still evil and robots threatening human life, right?" asked Megaman.

"I guess you could say that..." Zero stated. 'Rowena and Jazz aren't back...where are they?' He thought. "I think Reploids are the only ones left alive...I haven't seen a human in a long time..."  
  
Rowena slowly opened the door and walked in. She knelt beside her friend.  
  
"Jazz...you seem troubled...that mini X...you know him...don't you?" Rowena asked quietly. Almost Un heard.

"...From a long time ago..." she said, "He's my big brother, and according..." she went silent for a moment, "...according to the robot who stole me...he's...the one that made me blind..." she clutched her midsection tighter, "I feel ill..."

"So now what?" Asked Megaman.

"You stole the words right out of me," said X.

They both looked at Zero.

"Whoa don't do that - - It's creepy enough having two of you around..." Zero said as they both looked at him, "Hmm...I'm sure Rowena will find another sector for us to clear."  
  
Zero didn't like Mini X for the soul purpose it brought back painful memories and the fact Rowena took a shine to him.

"He's your brother and he made you blind?!" Rowena questioned, "But why would he do that...? Unless...he's a traitor..."

She shook her head, "...it's...not like that...it...was an accident..." she said. "He didn't mean to hit my capsule, he wasn't aiming for me..."

"Jazz..." Rowena began, "Would you like me to get you something or to leave...?"

"...I just don't want him to know I'm here..." she said and laid down, "I've had all the emotional stress I needed for my one hundred years of life, I...I just need to sleep...'' she said and put a hand on her comrade's, "Please...do this as a favour..."

"A sector of what?" asked Megaman.

"Of mavericks" X replied

"Of what?"

"Maverick... robots...you know."

"Things were so much simpler in my days" stated Megaman.

"Alright Jazz..." Rowena said hugging her friend before exiting the room.  
  
"Wow we need to update mini X a lot - -" Zero said looking over in Rowena's direction to see her enter.  
  
"I guess X...your little side kick will have to help you in taking care of the sectors" Rowena said, "Jazz is going to stay in her room for awhile...don't disturb her"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it." Zero said, "So, what to do with mini X...can we trust him?"

"I'm not mini!" Megaman yelled. "And I don't need upgrading! I'm fine as it is!"

"Do you have a duffle bag or something that we can shove Megaman here in?" asked X.

"Humph!" said Megaman.

"I said updating NOT upgrading!" Zero challenged before beginning to laugh at X's comment, "Heh maybe we can put him in an overhead storage compartment!"  
  
"Oh come on guys don't be so mean to him," Rowena said kneeling down in front of Megaman, "Don't mind them. They are just jerks. So I was wondering, do you remember anything about your past? Maybe you can help us with the Mavericks...what do you say?"  
  
Zero glared at Megaman and crossed his arms. He looked like he was going to pull out his Z saber and chop Megaman in half for even being near Rowena. Of course he was 'slightly' jealous.

"Well my memory banks are functional and I do remember a lot from the Dr. Wily ages, but he is different. The robots seem to be more advance and probably Dr. Wily is dead...b...u...t...I'll come with you...If you think I'll be of help. I haven't killed something in ages!" said Megaman.

"That's the spirit!" Rowena said smiling, "You sound like a true Reploid now"  
  
'Wily?!' Zero thought, 'Then my thoughts were true. He must be...!'  
  
"Anyway, X? Zero? Shall we go investigate which sector we should clear out next?" Rowena asked, "Come on Megaman you can assist too"  
  
Emergency! Emergency!!  
  
"Huh?" Rowena said running out to her computer, "Damn! There seems to be a breach in Sector 7! Mavericks are destroying everything...there seems to be some humans and Reploids there"  
  
"Alright then. Guess its show time!" Zero said, "But who will stay here to look after Jazz?"  
  
"I'm not staying behind again!" Rowena challenged, "I'm tired of being left out! X, help me out here!"  
  
"It could be dangerous!" Zero argued.  
  
"I'm more experienced with humans then you are Zero!" Rowena argued back angrily.

"Humans..." said Megaman quietly, "I'm going too!"

"Ya I guess you can come too Rowena. Jazz will be fine," replied X, "Lets go!"

Both Megaman and X ran out of the room and ready to fight.

"X!" Zero growled loudly but before he could say anything else, X, Megaman and Rowena ran out. "Gr..."  
  
He glared and ran after them, turning on the security before he left, for Jazz.

Both Megaman and X ran to Sector 7 without saying anything.

Jazz lay in a light sleep, her memory banks flickering every once in a while and she curled up tighter and hummed quietly, trying to help her forget.  
  
(Note: Song is from Gundam Seed, Akatsuki no Kuruma; Dawn's Carriage, just in case you wanted to know ;)  
  
She winced as her processors translated the lyrics slowly for her and she sat up, "Cruel." she muttered.

(Here is where Sarah takes over for Zero and I take Bass -)  
  
Zero was way behind, he growled in annoyance and really felt unsure about leaving Jazz there by herself, 'she's lived through worse...' he mused as he sped up, catching site of his comrades ahead of him. "Hey! WAIT UP!" he shouted.  
  
Rowena stopped and turned around, "Slow and steady Zero" She said taping her foot, waiting for him to catch up, "Hey X, Megaman! Slow down boys!"  
  
She looked back at Zero and shrugged, "Wow...it's quite weird for X to be not so talkative...I wonder what's up? Maybe he doesn't trust the miniature version of himself"

Zero stopped just a foot shy of Rowena and noticed that X and 'mini-X' were already entering the sector, "Damn that Mini-X is faster than he looks." he muttered to himself and looked at Rowena, "Its possible, he is a century old, and they didn't really have much AI knowledge back then did they?" he said simply.

"Probably not...they were pretty basic back then..." Rowena said, "Or so I've been told. I bet X wants to finish this up and get back to the base as quickly as possible to get away from Megaman...I would too. If a younger form of myself came around. It would be creepy"

Both X and Megaman stopped in their tracks.

"What's the hold up?" replied X.

Zero put a hand up in a knowing fashion, "Technically, Mini-x would be older." he said 'as-a-matter-of-fact-ly'. "But yeah, I agree. Come on," he said as he took off after the two blue robots, going slow so Rowena would catch up easily.  
  
Jazz stood and left her room, she felt along the walls, it was oddly quiet that moment, "I guess they left..." she mused aloud and continued..........................soon falling down the same, possibly demonic, set of stairs as last time. "...They...really need...to put brail on the walls." she moaned as she started to carefully snap her arm and legs back in place.

"Don't get technical with me - -" Rowena said glaring slightly before running to catch up, stopping in front of X, "What's the rush with you X? Gunna leave us behind?"  
  
Rowena crossed her arms. "You better not be planning that..." She said walking past the two blue Reploids.

Megaman, still standing by X, kept quiet. He was a little nervous about what was going to happen, he didn't face a bad guy in ages.

"And what if I am thinking of it?" replied X. "Then what? Are you going to fight me? Come on lets go in."

Zero stopped shortly after Rowena and looked at the sector, it looked like a bomb had hit it. "...Ho... ly...sh...it..." he muttered, he shook off the shock, "Search for survivors." he said and started into the rubble of the once proud city.  
  
Jazz sat up, limbs re-attached and she carefully, with a considerable limp in one leg, which needed some welding, and found a place next to the control panel and sat on one of the chairs. She sighed silently, "...I wish I was useful..." she muttered.

Rowena was slightly shocked, "Uh Zero..." Rowena tapped Zero's shoulder and pointed to a few people walking towards them, "Can't tell if they are human or not..."  
  
Rowena knew if she didn't give him time to respond, he wouldn't stop her. So, trying to prove herself like always she ran ahead to see whom exactly it was. Stopping before them she could tell they were humans in old fashioned army wear.  
  
'Humans' she muttered, they raised their guns at her.  
  
"No, no! I won't hurt you...I'm not Maverick!" She said but they still didn't lower their guns. One charged up. Rowena backed away slowly.  
  
"Stop!" One shouted. The only female.  
  
"Uh..." Rowena muttered stopping.  
  
"One more step and we'll shoot!" She yelled angrily.

"Why should we do this stuff?" mumbled X, "I'm not a medical robot you know...I want to destroy something!"

Zero was near instantaneously in front of Rowena, "Hold. Your. FIRE." he growled. "We're a Division of Hunters, we are -not- mavericks," he shouted to them. "We are NOT your enemies."

"Way to go Zero. Give them the old speech. Maybe they will be nice and shoot you in the leg first." X said sarcastically.

Rowena's eyes went slightly wide at how fast Zero jumped in front of her. 'Is he showing off again...or making me feel weak...' She thought. She couldn't quite place his motive but it was working and she was relieved. The humans lowered their weapons.  
  
"Sorry..." The woman spoke (the others didn't say a word) "I didn't know who you were...it's hard to tell now a days...the female Reploid just looked really suspicious"  
  
'Thanks... - -' Rowena thought.

Zero rolled his eyes at X's comment, "Haven't seen you try anything different." he grumbled and looked back at the humans. "Who are you, and what happened to the mavericks that were in this sector?"

Rowena giggled silently at X's comment but was thankful Zero stepped in when he did.  
  
"We took care of them." She stated smiling.  
  
'I don't trust her...' Rowena thought, she tapped Zero on the shoulder and whispered in his ear so only he could hear, 'I don't think she's telling the truth...those guns...they don't look strong enough to destroy Mavericks...not the Mavericks we have been fighting'  
  
"You doubt us woman?" One of the men finally spoke up. The only one with Red hair he aimed his gun at Rowena, "You can't be trusted!"  
  
"Oh come off it!" Rowena said walking beside Zero, "I want to know...how the hell do you destroy Mavericks with such primitive weapons!"  
  
The guy smile and fired his gun skinning Rowena's shoulder leaving a semi deep scratch, "That's how"  
  
Rowena glared and grabbed her shoulder. 'Why the hell are they angry at me?' she thought gritting her teeth.

Zero glared daggers at the man who shot at Rowena "Leave her alone, she's with us," he growled trying his best not to slice the human to pieces, and thankfully succeeding.

"Ease off you two..." X said to Zero and the human. "Now, why are you here?" he asked the women.

Rowena glared at X for not even noticing she was shot before straightening up. Her shoulder still hurt slightly but she was no longer holding it.  
  
"We live here" The woman grumbled, "This is our home. Our lives. Our future. Why are you here?"  
  
The man who shot Rowena stepped back slightly so (or so he thought) he was out of range of Zero's weapon.  
  
"Captain this is pointless..." The shorter male said, "I think we should trust them...they may be able to cure us"  
  
"Silence!" The woman yelled, "That's enough out of you..."

Zero frowned, something about that woman didn't seem right, "Cure you of what?" he asked simply, trying to dig as much information as he could out of the strange human group.

"It's none of your business!" The woman snapped, "My comrade said too much...now if you'll excuse us, we have some cleaning up to do..."  
  
"But sir...!" The tallest one questioned.  
  
"Do you want to end up like Jeff?!" The woman snapped back, silencing her comrades. The woman glared at the Reploids and pushed past Zero and Rowena. Pushing harder at Rowena so she would lose her balance, which she did and smirked before continuing on. Her comrades in close follow. The one that shot Ro pushed Megaman too who was in his way but too lazy to move around the shorter Reploid.  
  
"Ouch...What the hell is there problem?" Rowena said from now sitting on the ground, "And what's there problem with me?"

Zero glared daggers after the human, 'she's either in some serious lady days or she can't be trusted...I'll go with both.' he mused and helped Rowena up. "You alright?"

"Thanks..." Rowena said being pulled to her feet, "You alright back there, Megaman?"

As soon as he ploughed through Megaman, X pointed his blaster at the man's head inches from his ear making sure that there was no possible chance that he couldn't get away without a head.

"What's your problem!?" X yelled furiously.

"Whoa, protective are we X?" said Megaman. "He's not worth it, let him go."

Zero blinked. "It seems X has become an overprotective younger brother," he muttered and turned to Rowena, "you're right, something's wrong with these people..."

"Wow...sibling protectiveness...but I figured as much" Rowena stated before groaning, "Ouch...damn shoulder..."  
  
Rowena turned away and sat on a near by rock.  
  
The man grinned, "I have no problem," He continues off.

"Then why push everybody around?" asked X. He lowered his blaster "Ya he's not worth it."

"It's okay X...don't worry about them" Rowena said, "They may look human but I think they lost there humanity instinct..."

"You want to know...why...because they are infected laughs"  
  
"Who's there?!" Rowena questioned standing up trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
Back at the base  
  
"So this is there GRAND base...doesn't look to strong to me...Treble, get the door would you?" A familiar black Reploid commanded.  
  
The wolf Reploid beside him howled and charged at the door, tearing it open  
with his razor sharp teeth.  
  
"Time to destroy you X!!!" The black Reploid rushed in, blaster ready but only silence followed when he entered.  
  
Security, Security!!   
  
"Damn Alarms - -" He cursed shooting at the bomber robots popping out of nowhere. He found the source and shot it, stopping the assault, "Oh please...is that all you can muster? X...brother...you two are both slow - -"

Back to the Sector

Zero out of pure instinct tried to block Rowena from the source as best he could as he scanned the area for the voice. 'Humans...infected? Do they mean the sigma virus!?' he frowned, 'god damn it, why won't he just DIE already!'  
  
Back at the base  
  
Jazz paled as she heard the brief security alert, they didn't sound off long enough to give her the source of the attack, she winced as she tried to find the plug outlet for her neck so she could see the intruder and activate the backup security system. She finally found it and fiddled with the cord, finally hearing the click as she was jacked into the computer. She immediately sent an intercom, "Identify yourself."  
  
An unharmed speaker projected the words into the room the intruder had broken into, and throughout the base.

Back to the Sector

X readied his blaster once more and pointed it into the darkness. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Cackles evilly Zero...you seem protective but you are on the wrong side...'He' told us to give you a second chance join us or-" The Reploid revealed himself, jumping down in front of the gang he looked exactly like Turboman but more advanced, "Die!"  
  
"Zero...what does he mean?" Rowena questioned the Red Reploid standing in front of her.  
  
Back to base  
  
Bass grinned, "Why must I identify myself? You don't sound like X...tell me, WOMAN! Where is X?! My blaster wishes to meet him! And... My brother, where is he at?" Bass blasted a random thing, "TELL ME!"  
  
Jazz frowned, and shook her head violently, and spoke off the intercom, "he's dead... he's dead." she muttered to herself, and spoke back through the intercom. "What. Is. Your. Name." she said in her usual soft tone, with a very direct hint that she was not asking, but demanding.

Back at Sector

Zero glared at the robot, and got between him and Rowena, "Like I'd ever associate with the likes of you." he growled.

"I'm sorry to hear that...He will be SO disappointed that his so called, master piece refused his offer...what a pity...I'm Turboman2...better then the original and I'm not alone..." He said as two more floated down from the sky, "Meet Astroman2 and Cloudman2. They are dying to meet you"  
  
"I'm Astroman2, you will die...all of you..." Astroman2 said laughing in his 'weird' voice. (Play Megaman 8 to see what I mean).  
  
"Giggles I'll have fun with you...too bad you didn't join us Zero...didn't want that good armour to go to waist giggles again" Cloudman2 said.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Rowena yelled, "Zero's not like you! He's not Maverick!"  
  
"Hmm you got a feisty one here Zero, I'll enjoy killing her for being so rude..." Turboman2 said.  
  
"Giggles Zero is more like us then you think" Cloudman2 said.  
  
Back at base  
  
Bass growled angrily and out of rage shot a few things, "How dare YOU command ME! Can't you see me? Or have you...you haven't met me before...Treble, do me a favour and find this woman so I can take her APART!"  
  
Treble howled and began sniffing around.

Jazz's eyes snapped open, "...Bass?" she said without thinking to take her voice off the intercom.  
  
Back to the Sector  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed he unsheathed his beam saber, "Looks like we get to have some fun X." He said before smirking.

Back to Base

Bass's eyes went wide. "So you DO know who I am! I'm impressed, now...answer me by telling me who you are and I may let you live"  
  
Back to Sector  
  
"I'll help..." Rowena said standing up and taking out her bow, "Who ever they are, they are Mavericks and must be destroyed!"

Back to Base

Jazz felt faint, and she was silent for a long time, trying to get over what her mind just told her, "Jazz." she finally said quietly through the intercom.

Back to Sector

Zero nodded, "be careful Rowena." he muttered and stepped forward ready to take them on, and like all his past foe's, slice them to pieces.

Back to Base

"What?!" Bass said shockingly, "No...you can't be alive! NO! You died...I saw you die!"  
  
Back to Sector

Rowena nodded, her shoulder still hurt but it wasn't her firing arm.  
  
"Well...He will forgive us, take them out!" Turboman2 commanded as Astroman2 and Cloudman2 came chasing after them.  
  
Rowena pulled out a blue energy arrow and fired it at Cloudman2, "I'll take him..."  
  
Cloudman2 giggled and shot a lightning bolt at Ro. She dodged it but just barely. Cloudman2 giggled again.

"Dibs on the loud one." Zero smirked and charged at Turboman2, preparing for anything.  
  
Back to Base (okay I'm just going to put stars...it's so much EASIER!  
  
"...I wasn't offline." She said. "Please, wait there, I'll try to find my way to you."

"...." Bass shook his head, "Are you still blind?"  
  
Turboman2 laughed and transformed into his vehicle state and charged at Zero. Firing random shots at him.  
  
Rowena shot a few more shots at Cloudman2 but he disappeared.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Rowena questioned looking around, suddenly she got struck with lightning and screamed loudly.  
  
"That's it, scream for me! Although a male scream would be more pleasing to me," Cloudman2 said giggling.  
  
"Oh...shut...up...you...disgust...me..." Rowena cursed shooting Cloudman2 with her mini blaster on her right arm.  
  
"Oh you got more toys, impressive" Cloudman2 said giggling.

"...Yes." Jazz said simply.  
  
Zero sidestepped dodging a shot and jumped at the last possible moment over turboman2, slashing at him as he passed over the transformer's rip off.

Then I'll come to you! Where are you?!" Bass asked but more in a demanding voice.  
  
"Oh bite my Reploid ass!" Rowena said angrily, pulling out another energy arrow and fired it hit Cloudman2 directly, sending him flying back.  
  
He groaned and giggled, "I wouldn't bite your ass but maybe one of those males giggles"

The top of Turboman2 had a scratch in the top from the hit. The vehicle pulled a dangerous U-turn, its tires squealing and ran over the red Reploid as he landed.  
  
Zero shakily stood as the vehicle took another U-turn, stopping as it faced him. Turboman2 revved its engines mockingly. Zero growled.

She shut her eyes for a moment, "The hallway to the left, and down the stairs..." she said after checking the computer's base map.

X stared blankly.

"X! Snap out of it!" yelled Megaman as he pushed X. "Astroman2 is ours!"

"What?! Oh...right! OK!" replied X.

"Come and get it X!" said Astoman2 in his weird laugh.

"Toss Me," whispered Megaman.

At that moment X lifted Megaman into the air while charging up. Megaman did the same and they both shot simultaneously, hitting Astroman2 hard.

"Huh, you startled me..." said Astroman2 in pain, "Astro-crush!" Out of the sky came these big purplish beams, raining upon X and missing Megaman as he slide under Astroman2.

"AHH!" screamed X as he fell to his knees.

"You're too slow! Laughs " said Astroman2 and BAM! Astroman2 had been struck down by Megaman's Blaster bullet in the back.

"You're...not that bad...." said X in pain. He got back up and fired at Astroman2 while side strafing landing a couple of critical hits before Astroman2 manage to jump up into the air and out of X's barrage of bullets and sending some silver metallic balls back at X.

Suddenly Megaman changed colour and yelled something. Out of his blaster a homing missile came out and hit Astroman1 again in the back.

"Ouch! That hurt." said Astroman2 as he fell to the ground.

"What's that?" asked X.

"Its Crashman's Homing Missiles. I forgot I still had them," replied Megaman.

"Well continue to use it, it seems to be working." said X as he delivered a couple more of his blaster bullets.

"ASTRO-CRUSH!" yelled Astroman2 and as he said that both X and Megaman ran passed Turboman2 and the purplish beams struck Turboman2 hard. "Oops, sorry Turboman2..."

Megaman taking the advantage of Astroman2's stupidity shot another homing missile and struck him down as X charged up and shot Astroman2's arm to pieces.

"No fair! I have to go against two of them!" yelled Astroman2, "Why do you two only have one to take care of?" He shot out those silver balls again and hit Megaman sending him flying.

"Megaman!" yelled X.

Turboman2 was forced to his robot mode again, looking dizzied by his comrade's onslaught, "We've got to find a home for all these little birdies." he said, obviously hit a little hard because of Astroman2's frustration.  
  
Zero sweat dropped, before he charged and slashed at the maverick updated Robot master.  
  
Turboman2 stumbled to the side, barely missing the attack, still suffering from a possible robotic form of a concussion.

Rowena sweat dropped at Cloudman2's speech, 'is this guy gay or what? Pretty disturbing I'd say...' Rowena thought dodging Cloudman2's moves carefully. She finally figured out his weakness. He always left his underneath unprotected and that's where she had to strike. Cloudman2 tried to zap Rowena again with another lightning bolt but this time she dived and rolled out of the way so she was underneath the Maverick, pulled back her bow, placed an Energy Arrow in it and smiled.  
  
"You're time is up!" Rowena said smiling and released the arrow. It was a huge blast that wiped out Cloudman2. Parts of him rain down from the sky but missed everyone. Rowena lay backwards; she was exhausted.

Zero quickly sent his blade to the side. TurboMan2 quickly shook off his dizzy ness and started to advance on zero, "You annoying little."  
  
"...You missed what I just did didn't you." Zero smirked darkly and went directly up to the maverick, "...I sliced you like an onion." He pushed the torso of turboman2, which in return fell loosely off the legs.  
  
"...Oh crap" turboman2 muttered as Zero ran his blade through the now severely handicapped maverick.  
  
"Annoying son of a." zero continued to mutter.

Rowena slowly sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" She muttered. In the midst of fighting Cloudman2 she strayed away from everyone else, pretty far too. "Am I...outside the sector?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who's there?" Rowena said slowly getting to her feet and turned around. She saw the humans from before, "Humph...what do you guys want...?"  
  
"Our mission is to transform Zero..." The woman replied.  
  
"Transform Zero? What do you mean?" Rowena questioned.  
  
"It is 'his' command to awaken Zero's true self..." The one who shot her earlier spoke up, all five of them aiming their guns at her.  
  
"Sigma?" Rowena questioned.  
  
"No." The shorter one said, "Not Sigma. Our Master..."  
  
'Damn it...I sense something bad emitting from these people...that infection Turboman2 was talking about...I think they are being controlled!' Rowena thought.  
  
"Who is your master?" Rowena said.  
  
"Someone who's been watching Zero closely...he said to awaken Zero's true self...we need to dispose of you" The woman said, grinning evilly.  
  
"What?" Rowena said stepping back, gripping her shoulder (which had a bigger hole thanks to Cloudman2).  
  
"If you die, Zero lives. That's what master wants" The shorter man said.  
  
"Time to die little girl..." The woman said.  
  
'What do I do? I can't hurt them...but if I don't...I'll be destroyed...' Rowena said stepping backwards. They charged up there weapons, 'I-I...can't...I can't attack a human!' She tightly shut her eyes, 'Forgive me Zero...'  
  
Bass followed Jazz's directions and came up to her. His eyes went wide and he was too shocked too move. "You ARE alive?! But...how?!"

Zero's head perked up, Rowena wasn't there...He could hear some voices just outside of the sector, where he was near. He frowned and ran, he saw the humans about to blast Rowena, and he glared daggers. Zero had enough.

"THATS ENOUGH!" He threw his beam saber, it seemed to fly through their weapons, before the guns themselves fell apart leaving only the handles left in the human's hands. He ran at top speed at the humans and grabbed the female by the collar, "You. Better. Start. Giving. Me. INFORMATION." he hissed, every word laced with a venom of a very...very...VERY over protective and annoyed love interest.  
  
Jazz unplugged herself from the computer and shut her eyes, "I wasn't offline...someone found me...fixed me...and I stand before you now." she said as she stood.

Rowena opened her eyes, half expecting to get blasted. Instead, she saw Zero standing in front of her yelling at the woman. 'Zero...' She thought taking this time to sigh in relief.  
  
"He commanded us to kill her...to reawaken you" The woman spoke.  
  
Bass just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think or say. He wanted to run up and hug her but it wasn't in his nature. Stubbornly he said,  
  
"Well...I'm Hap...hap...well you know the word that means gla... URGH!" Bass had never said those words before, "Good thing you're alive...yes...that'll work"

Zero glared, "Reawaken me." he grumbled, "WHO is commanding you. And try not to lie to me." His glare darkened considerably, "Cause I will know."  
  
Jazz stifled a slight giggle, "You haven't changed a bit, and still just cant say what you mean." she said to herself and smiled.

"Our master is...Mr. Wily...he commanded us...he controls us..." The woman stuttered before pushing Zero away so he wasn't holding her, "Our mission is to destroy her and re awaken you! We won't let you stop us!"  
  
"Wily...who's that..." Rowena questioned, more to herself.  
  
Bass glared slightly. He knew she was right but hated the fact of using 'nice' words.  
  
"So what are you doing here? Isn't this X's base?!" Bass asked, narrowing his eyes to her.

With the pent up rage X ran towards Astroman2 full tilt. He jumped up and levelled a punch before blasting a point blank shot in the stomach, demolishing Astroman2 to bits.

"Megaman!" yelled X looking around. He found that the others had left the sector and that Megaman was lying on the ground. He ran up to him and saw that it wasn't fatal. Just a cracked hull and a little burnt mark. "Well there's a momentum of your first battle in ages. Ha, Ha." said X. "You were pretty good for an older version."

"Thanks...uh." replied Megaman as he got up. "Where are the others?"

"I think they left. Lets go catch up with them," said X. "We wouldn't want to miss out on the action now would we?"

Megaman laughed a bit and they both ran outside of the sector.

Jazz looked downward, "its hard to survive on your own, I'm the medic here..." she winced in preparation for the common vocal onslaught she would probably get for it.

Zero's eyes widened, then narrowed, "I don't care what Wily says, or wants, he's done wrong, and I've made my choice, so leave my friends and I alone!" he hissed. "You're unarmed, and you challenge me, is that honestly wise?"

"Our mission is our mission and you will see that you are no better then he...You were made for destruction Zero, do you honestly think you can protect people and not kill them?" The woman said laughing slightly, "I'm sure Iris would agree with us..."  
  
Rowena knew that those words would hurt Zero and had to step in. 'Even if he does only love Iris...they don't have the right to say that...!' She thought.  
  
"Hey!" Rowena yelled at them, "What gives you the right to say things like that?! Zero would never harm us or people he cared about!"  
  
"Oh really? Do you honestly trust someone who used to be Maverick?" The shorter male said.  
  
Rowena's eyes went wide. 'Zero? Maverick...? No....they are lying!' she thought.  
  
"Shut up! I trust Zero...I know he wouldn't hurt me..." Rowena stated.  
  
"Iris believed the same thing...didn't she?" The woman said, "Besides, even if you kill us, it'd prove our point...you were built for destruction not saving..."  
  
The woman's voice seemed to change.  
  
"Do you not wish to save these people Zero my master piece...?" The woman said in a more male voice, her eyes looking possessed, "If you want to prove me wrong then show me...these people won't stop until Rowena's A.I. is destroyed...even if it costs them there lives, return to me and I'll spare both the humans and Rowena's lives!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bass roared, "You are there MEDIC?! But...WHY?! Why work for these pathetic weaklings!!"

X walked in the conversation.

"Damn I've had enough of you!" X shouted towards the female. X went up to the female and let her have it. He lightly whacked her in the back: enough to make her fall.

"Rowena doesn't need to know all of this, so shut up!" X glared at the rest of the humans.

"Did I hear something about Dr. Wily?" said Megaman.

Rowena blinked. "X? Zero? What's going on? What do they mean?" Rowena asked feeling even more confused.

Zero softened his gaze before he looked back at Rowena, "Just another nutcase that wants to destroy the world, nothing really special." he muttered and turned back to face the humans.  
  
Jazz remained silent for a moment, contemplating her answer, "I didn't know what else to do..." she said, "I was told you had died, I had no one left and was on the verge of an emotional break down, because of the near century alone.

Rowena blinked and nodded. What was she going to do? She trusted Zero therefore believed in his words even if there was something behind what they said...she didn't want to know. She placed an arm on Megaman's shoulder.  
  
"This Wily...you know him?" Rowena asked Megaman.  
  
"Ohh..." The woman groaned and stood up, "What happened?"  
  
Rowena blinked. 'She was being possessed...' she thought.  
  
"Commander!" The shortest male said rushing to the leader, "Damn you! Why did you hit the commander?!"  
  
"You.... hit me...?" The woman said looking up at X and slapped him, "How dare you hit me!!"  
  
Rowena sighed in relief. 'Seems like they are all back to normal...for now...'  
  
Bass grunted. "Well...I'll take that as an excuse for now...damn them..." Bass sighed before sitting on a near by desk, "Then I'm not leaving!"  
  
Bass didn't want to leave Jazz alone with them but didn't want her to know that's his only reason.  
  
"I want to kill X anyway" Bass finally said Treble happily yawned and lay at his feet.

Zero crossed his arms, obviously not impressed; they were going to kill Rowena, who had done nothing to them. He looked ready to tear them each apart, but held it back with patience of a saint.  
  
Jazz smiled faintly, for some reason she found his constant urge to destroy funny, and whenever he seemed to avoid something he always seemed to turn to that as an excuse, "thank you." she said.

"Yes Rowena, I do know Dr. Wily," said Megaman. "He was the evil Dr. that tried to talk over the world many times back when I was made. I was built to stop him. And every time I did but he just always came back."

X looked at the female.

"I bet that hurt you more than it hurt me," he said referring to the slap he just received. "And who gives you the right to go all 'how dare you' on us? We want to know who you guys are, and right NOW!" X began to get a little angry.

"Hmm... My name is Helena and this is my crew, Hikaru, Clive, Jet and Xenos" She introduced, "We are Drifters. We have returned here because this was once our home but it was infested with Mavericks..."  
  
"I'm sorry for our actions..." Clive said adjusting his glasses, "A few weeks ago we were captured by a bunch of Mavericks and injected with something called the Nightmare virus...we have no idea what it does just when it takes effect we black out"  
  
"That's why we HATE Reploids - - Especially females since it was a female who lured us..." Xenos said (he was the one who shot Ro).  
  
"Little late for that..." Rowena said looking at her shoulder, she then walked up beside Zero, "Well, I can't harm humans...so I guess I can forgive you...tell us more about this Nightmare virus..."  
  
"That's all we do know" Helena stated, "When we woke up we were in a death land..."  
  
Rowena closed her eyes. 'This wily sounds worse then Sigma...' she thought.  
  
Jet charged up his weapon without anyone seeing and fired, shooting through Clive's chest, through Rowena's chest and hitting Megaman's shoulder (beam gun). Blood flew out of Clive and he fell to his knees. He was dead. Rowena's chest leaked blood too and she fell backwards.  
  
"Clive!!" Helena screamed, rushing to Clive's side "Jet, why?"  
  
Jet grinned evilly and shot Hikaru and Xenos. He then aimed the gun at Helena's head, "You humans are no more use to me..."  
  
He pulled the trigger and shot Helena in the head. She fell backwards in a pull of her comrade's blood. He then aimed the gun at Rowena currently still alive but bleeding on the ground.

Bass turned away and released, a grin?!

Zero felt gears turn in the back of his head, an overwhelming rage surge through him, he.lost.it. For a very brief moment a familiar white "W" flashed on his crystal, sending him into a near maniacal rage. Near instantaneously he was attacking the human, a strange, sadistic glee plastered to his face. His speed kicking up a cloud of dust.  
  
Jazz sat down, keeping a wary ear open for the alarms. "...May I ask where you've been all this time?" she said meekly.

Everyone that was around heard a scream of shier terror and pain: then silence.  
  
Rowena groaned in pain, "Z-Zero...' She muttered. Barely being able to move at all let alone talk.  
  
Bass glared at no one in particular, "I.Dont.want.to.talk.about.it" He answered. Painful memories coming back to him of how he escaped where he was. He was nearly taken apart and his A.I. changed. He didn't want to recall the one moment he felt weak.  
  
"Oh, Protoman is dead I know that for sure" Bass spoke up not thinking about what Jazz might feel.

The dust slowly cleared from the area and the W slowly flickering away from zero's crystal. He panted heavily, trying to remember what had just happened. He looked down, and was greeted with slaughter, his hands stained with blood. He collapsed to his knees, "...what...what did I do..." he mused aloud.  
  
Jazz had winced before she heard the news of her other sibling's demise..."why is it you try to kill off my only family..." she said quietly to herself, in a dull whisper.

"Before you jump to conclusions...I didn't do it" He muttered.

Rowena summoned up all the energy she had left and slowly stood. She walked slowly towards Zero before falling to her knees she hugged him from behind.  
  
"Zero...it's okay...it's over...now..." She managed to get out before passing out.  
  
Zero snapped out of his trance and caught Rowena before she hit the ground, "X, is Megaman alright?" He looked back at the blue pair.  
  
Jazz looked up, "...that's, honestly a new one." she said, not afraid of the black killing machine, "How did it happen?"  
  
Bass starred blankly for a moment before replying as if replaying the events of the moment. "Yeah...I was about to kill him but he ran off! Grumbling something about a faulty program or something...apparently because he was the first built, his program wasn't as strong..." Bass shrugged, "He refused to get help from anyone. Sounds kind of like me -"  
  
Bass paused before continuing, "Last I saw him his memory was wiped and he was an empty shell...that was before I. well enough of that, when is X getting back?!" Treble looked up from his spot on the floor worryingly at his master.

"He should be fine..." said X, "His shoulder is really badly damaged and he cannot move his arm. Other than that, he's fine."

"Everything happened so fast," said Megaman in a weak voice.

"You're really getting a beating on ya, aren't you?" replied X as he got Megaman back on his feet. "Are you ok Megaman?"

"I'm good I guess. I can't move my arm but I don't feel that much pain," answered Megaman.

Zero sighed, "Back to base, if he can't walk, carry him." he said. He carefully manoeuvred Rowena, and picked her up as if he were giving her a piggyback ride.  
  
Jazz stood up, "...I'm sorry, this is bothering you I shouldn't have asked." she said simply, "They all left earlier, and never stated a time to be back...." she answered.

"Those thoughtless bastards..." Bass muttered trying to keep it down so Jazz didn't hear but of course she most likely did.

Rowena groaned slightly. She was still alive but in a lot of pain. She couldn't open her eyes but new exactly who was carrying her. She grinned weakly.

"Let's get back..." Zero stated. Just then Rowena's eyes snapped open but no one saw. The looked possessed but they were actually detecting an echo vibration. In a flash, something purple flew down and grabbed Megaman. It was Shademan but he looked more advanced.  
  
"MEGAMAN!" X roared angrily aiming his blaster at the retreating Bat Reploid.

Zero carefully placed Rowena back on the ground and ran to X. He grabbed his blaster and pointed it down, "No, X! You'll hit Megaman!"

"But I!" X said struggling with Zero. He punched Zero and they both landed on the ground. X was fighting wildly, while Zero was trying to contain his anger. Finally, Zero had him pinned.

"Knock it off X! This won't help Megaman!" Zero said punching X in the face. He then got up and let X stand. X remained silent.  
  
"Humph...well I'll wait then" Bass stated as Jazz nodded.  
  
**End of Chapter 2**

Akira: Wow...now THAT was long...O.O Well, our Rp was pretty long...R&R!


End file.
